


Charlie And Cricket Go On A Road Trip

by Wanhxda



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, charcrick, charliecricket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: Charlie and Cricket go on a road trip and fulfil their Florida man dreams
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Matthew "Rickety Cricket" Mara, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Charlie And Cricket Go On A Road Trip

Charlie doesn’t remember much from the night before. The gang definitely wasn’t there, because Cricket had come over to play the new drinking game Charlie had invented and oh, that's why he doesn’t remember much.

_“Did you know I’ve never left Philly?” Charlie asks, absentmindedly playing with a piece of string he found on the floor next to his head. Cricket moves his head to the side, looking at his closest friend._

_“Really? Why not?”_

_Charlie sighs, and it is quite a long one so Cricket keeps quiet, letting the other man gather his thoughts._

_“We never had enough money for holidays when I was a kid. Then when the gang got the bar I was always too busy to go anywhere. It’s also scary.” Charlies voice trailed off at the end, and Cricket wasn’t sure if he should ask for him to elaborate. The couple of drinks in him pushed him to ask._

_Again, it took Charlie a minute to answer, and his voice was small when he did._

_“I know what to expect here. Every day is the same, more or less, and change is scary.”_

_“That is true. But think of everything out there for you to see?”_

_Cricket could almost see the cogs moving in Charlies head, and the Ding of a light bulb when his friend suddenly sat upright._

_“Want to go on a road trip?”_

The anxieties started creeping in 4 hours into the trip, just as expected. Crickets steady breaths from where he slept in the passenger side only acted as a distraction for so long, and the car they borrowed (stole) only had a cassette player so music was out of the question. He shook Crickets shoulder gently until he woke.

“Where is the next gas station?” Charlie asks, his voice rising higher with each word. The  
tank was running low and they still had about 10 more hours of driving to get to Florida.

_“Where would we go?” Cricket had asked as they packed their bags (a rucksack of charlies clothes and 2 plastic bags full of snacks) and loaded them into the boot._

_“I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Charlie said, stopping in his motions._

_“How about Florida? We could do something stupid and try and get on one of those news articles?”_

_Charlie grinned. That sounded like a wonderful idea._

  
Cricket took out the coffee stained map they found in one of Charlies numerous ‘anything’ drawers. “About an hour away,” he answered, turning the map over and over.

It was quite a small gas station, the shop manned by a tired looking teenager that had been there for days. They didn’t end up paying for the gas, not that the cashier cared. Charlie also managed to swipe some chocolate bars, a pot noodle and a pack of cigarettes when the teen wasn’t looking, which Cricket gleefully accepted. Charlie didn’t really smoke, but he still took a couple of tokes from his friends ciggy as they relaxed into a comfortable silence.

Sunlight started peaking out on the horizon about 7 hours into their journey, which was when Charlie asked what they even planned to do once they got to Florida.

“It has to be something funny. Something unexpected.” Cricket said, tapping his chin in thought.

“We could break in somewhere?” the other man suggested. “Wreak some havoc.”

“I like it, I like it. We need to get something to eat though. Did you bring any money?” Cricket replied, searching through his pockets and coming up empty.

“Money?” Charlie said, scoffing, and resting his head on Crickets shoulder. “You don’t need money to have fun, Cricks.”

Eight hours later Charlie got rudely woken up by Cricket excitedly swatting his hands against the steering wheel (they had switched seats a couple of hours previous, even though Charlie still wasn’t sure his friend could drive). The sun was already setting when Cricket pulled into a car park for a restaurant called The Chattaway. It was clearly closed, but that didn’t stop them from shimmying through an open window around the back.

They both fell to the floor in a heap, giggling maniacally, Charlie holding his belly because laughing that hard hurts, but it's the good kind of hurt. Honestly, he thought he wouldn’t be able to stop until chapped lips made their way to his, muffling any sound coming from his mouth. Charlie was stunned, but quickly regained his confidence as he kissed back because what the hell, he is having so much fun, and Cricket is a surprisingly good kisser.

After a couple of minutes of unceremonious making out of the restaurant floor, Charlie pushed Cricket off with a glint in his eyes. “Wait here,” he whispered, giving a peck to Crickets lips for good measure before speeding off.

Now, Cricket definitely wasn’t the best cook there is. He had learned how to make simple meals like mac and cheese or the odd baked potato. There were some pre-marinated chicken in the fridge that got chucked in the oven, and finding the beers in the mini-fridge was a bonus so he grabbed those as well.

Charlie returned a couple of minutes later holding the pot noodle and a bongo drum which he announced proudly he had found in the backseat of their borrowed car. Cricket popped the kettle on and handed Charlie a beer.

“Can you even play the bongos?” Cricket quizzed his friend (were they still friends? boyfriends?). Charlie gasped, stepping back and feigning offense.

“Of course I do!” Charlie yelled, marching around hitting the drum out of beat to whatever song was stuck in his head that day. Cricket soon joined in, jumping around and making up lyrics which soon devolved into manic shouting. It wasn’t till after they had munched on chicken wings and the noodles, sharing another cigarette, that his cheeks were getting sore from smiling that he realised this is the happiest he had ever been.

They lay on the floor again, mimicking their position from the day before.

“So,” Cricket began, “how is your first ever trip out of Philadelphia going?”

Again, Charlie took a second before answering, “it is going amazingly. But I think it has more to do with the company than anything else.”

This time Charlie kissed him first, noticing the taste of cigarettes and beer on the others lips, which probably shouldn’t be hot but is. The sound of police sirens dragged them out of the moment, but this time it was Crickets eyes that lit up.

“Now,” he said, standing up and holding out a hand for Charlie to take, which he did gladly. “Lets give them bastards something to remember!”

It only took Charlie a second to realize why Cricket was hurriedly stripping down, and instantly doffed his clothes as well. Clothes in one hand, bongo in the other, Charlie followed Cricket out into the parking lot when a cop car pulled in, the two policemen running at the them.

The chase commenced, Charlie and Cricket running round in circles, yelling and laughing at the top of their lungs.

“Fuck you!” Charlie yelled at the now out of breath cops, pulling Cricket into their stolen car. The cops followed them for a few blocks, but Charlie drove down a couple of narrow alleys, losing them after the third. Just like that, the two were off home to Philadelphia.

About a week later, the gang (including Cricket now, because Charlie never seemed to go anywhere without him) were lounging around the bar. Dennis walked in (giving the obligatory kiss to his Mac) holding his phone up for all of them to see.

“Two florida men found streaking in a restaurant car park after eating stolen chicken wings, and for some reason, their own pot noodle,” he read aloud, because he knew Charlie had a hard time reading.

“What a couple of idiots,” Dee replied, sighing.

“Alright, it isn’t that funny,” Mac said, swatting at Charlie and Cricket who hadn’t stopped giggling to each other.

“That’s us,” Cricket said between breaths, and with that he and Charlie left the bar, hand in hand, still giggling like schoolgirls.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! my twt is @wiwannie if u wanna see when i post new fics! i love u all :)


End file.
